


Boys, Masks, Heats.

by MalaproposMongrel



Series: Original Work Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? Sorta, College, Just!!! a monster boy in heat gets helped by another monster boy, M/M, Mask-Wearer, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Original Species, Oviposition, Worldbuilding, b e w a r e t h e e g g g o o p, egg goop, first thing im making with this world hahahah......, its not a/b/o tho, monster genitals, shrugs!, weird world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: There's a mask-wearer carrier in heat somewhere in the University, and Vera finds out first hand who it is. And gives him some help with his predicament.





	Boys, Masks, Heats.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Catch me writing lame smut of original works no one knows about lollerskates!

It wasn’t like the smell of someone in heat was an unfamiliar scent in Highlands University. As a matter of fact, it was practically a daily occurrence. With a campus that encouraged its students and faculty to express their natural libido in whatever way they could, species that experienced heat rarely took suppressants. They let it all hang out in hope to tempt one of their own into rut in order to have some fun between classes, or just anyone who could smell that they were presenting and wanted a piece.

This didn’t bother Vera. Other species heats smelled, while not bad, not appealing. It was like the aroma of a food that smells decently, but you dislike the taste of the source of the smell. You can appreciate the scent, but you had no intention to consume its source. 

This was different. This smell was sweet, hefty, and made Vera’s head spin. He knew what it was even if he had only smelled something similar a few times in his life. That plum tinged scent was a mask-wearer in heat. 

Mask-wearers were in short demand, and there were less than ten of them in this massive institution. They were a quiet and reserved species, introverted towards their own kind and others. Vera only knew one of the mask-wearer students, a tall and stocky guy named Markus. He only knew him through their mutual friends, Ralen and Kelsey (who were friends with EVERYONE). He saw him on occasion. He wore a leather blazer and v-neck t-shirt. His tail was thin and pointed, a similar shape to Vera’s rounder tail. His ears were elfin, in contrast to Vera’s equestrian ears. What really stood out about him was his mask. Every time he caught sight of Markus he felt an instinctual fear upon seeing his mask. It wasn’t out right threatening like some he had seen, but it was obviously meant to be intimidating. It was meant to ward others off, and ward off it did. Vera had never attempted to talk to him. He knew nothing about him.

He certainly didn’t know he was a carrier.

Mask-wearers were split into two types of anatomy. Loaders and carriers. Loaders outnumbered carriers 4 to 1, they were the ones who produced the eggs internally, and loaded the carriers with the premature eggs to incubate. Even then, carriers had the organs to produce eggs and load them into other carriers, the only difference being that carriers had wombs that loaders lacked. Mask-wearers’ reclusive nature and dwindling numbers of carriers were leading to their extinction, their kind was barely hanging on.

That’s why Vera was so surprised to come across a carrier in heat. It made his fur bristle, his muscles tighten. His body was instinctively making himself seem bigger and more attractive for the prone carrier, and he didn't even know who it was. Until, that is, he crossed paths with the large, purple mask-wearer. 

He was hustling down a side hallway of the science building, making his way to recover his forgotten textbook he left behind in one of the massive labs. He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize the tantalizing scent was getting stronger, until his ears twitched at the familiar shrill voices of a certain capybara and feline.

“Soooooo, why not fuck us?”

“Yeah! We could totally help!”

“It doesn’t work that way.” 

Vera’s stomach dropped and he halted mid stride at the sound of a deep, rumbling, undeniably mask-wearer voice. He was met in his statue stance by three figures rounding a corner, all of them stopping in response to his stillness.

The air was suffocating with the smell of plums. Vera’s fur bristled even more.

Ralen and Kelsey looked from Markus, to Vera, and back again. They understood the situation immediately. They could feel the sexual fueled shift in the atmosphere. They gave each other sly grins over Markus’s shoulder.

“Welp! We’ve got a date with Audias.” Ralen began, backing away from the scene. Kelsey fell in step with her.

“Yeah! Good to see you, Vera. Sorry to dash so soon! Text me!” And the two girls ran in the opposite direction, giggling madly.

The silence between the two mask-wearers became as palpable as the smell of Markus’s heat. Just being so close to the source of the smell was making Vera’s sex unsheathe. Markus obviously saw the pink flesh emerging from between green legs, because his chin tucked into his neck in a demure manner, his tail twitching and curling around his thigh. Vera knew these submissive mannerisms weren’t usual for Markus, the knowledge served to make him even more aroused.

“Hi.” Vera choked out. He automatically regretted it. He hadn’t spoken a word all day, and his throat was raw from neglect. He sounded like a complete ass.

“Hi.” Markus growled back. Even with his body telling him to be the dominate loader, he let out a weak whine at the way Markus’s voice shook in his chest.

“S-so-”

“Let’s take this into the lab.” 

Vera was surprised at the interruption, even more so when Markus snatched his forearm and practically threw him into the open room beside them, slamming the door behind him. Vera gathered himself against a table, nearly cowering as Markus’s dark form loomed over him in the dim room. He could see the tell-tale sign of purple luminescence from between Markus’s legs.

“You gonna take me?”

Vera swallowed thickly, ears quivering on his head. “I-if you want me too…”

Markus snarled behind his mask, making Vera’s racing heart skip a beat. 

“Gimme a better answer than that.”

Vera swallowed. He wanted him to assert dominance. He pushed out his chest, shuffling back up to his feet, projecting himself upwards. He still was significantly shorter than the purple mask-wearer, but he did his best to make himself appear larger. He lashed his tail, flattened his ears, and clenched his fists.

“Yeah, I’m going to take you.”

Claws gripped his shoulders, and he prided himself in only slightly flinching. Markus pressed his body against Vera’s smaller form, and their now fully exposed genitals strained to touch each other. Markus’s breathing was labored. “You gonna breed me?”

Vera felt fire run through his veins, giving him a dizzying confidence boost. He projected to bump masks with Markus, growling from deep within his chest. “Until you can’t fucking stand.”

Markus flipped the two of them so he had his back to the table, and used Vera’s shoulders as leverage to set himself on top. He laid back and spread his legs in a sultry manner, penis twitching and throbbing in the air, vagina pulsing directly under it. His tail swished invitingly. Vera’s mouth watered at the sight, both hands reached forward and one wrapped around the prehensile organ and the other fingered at his entrance. Markus’s head fell back, groaning lowly.

“C’mon, Vera… Don’t be gentle!” Markus demanded in a harsh growl. Vera responded by jamming two fingers into his opening, gripping and pumping his dick roughly. Markus let out a cry of pleasure, canting his hips upwards. Lilac liquid seeped from his sex, stinking of his enticing scent. Vera leaned down, nearly till his mask touched the opening of the leaking dick, sniffing deeply. He was getting high off the smell of a prone carrier. He grabbed Markus by his pointed hips, shoving him further up the table so he had room to clamber on top of him. Markus’s arms immediately wrapped around his neck, claws twisting into his mane at the back of his head. They projected their hips towards each other, both hissing when their dicks twisted together, throbbing in tandem.

“In…” Markus huffed. Vera didn’t need confirmation, shifting so his member aligned with his entrance. Green and purple liquid mixed as Vera pushed in, both crying out in pleasure.

“Fuck yes!” Markus growled, shoving Vera further inside of him by locking his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. Vera shuttered, body tight as a bow string. He let out a long shaky breath, his lashing tail stilled when Markus’s wrapped around it. The affectionate gesture calmed Vera’s tense muscles, and he willingly locked tails with Markus. 

“Do it…” Vera looked down at Markus’s intimidating mask, and leaned down so the wooden surfaces clicked together. 

“Okay…” Vera sighed harshly as he pulled out and slid back in, making Markus’s grip on him tighten. Vera felt himself getting pulled in even deeper by the superior strength of the carrier, and a groan shook him from ears to tail.

“Fuck me, Vera!” The contact between their masks vibrated as Markus’s deep voice rattled Vera’s very soul, and they pushed their bodies so close together that they were practically one organism. Vera gave short but powerful thrusts, unable to move much with how tightly he was being held. All they needed were the rough, rolling movements. Their muscles melded together, pulsating in time with each other. The friction of their fur and clothes rubbing on each other set every nerve alight as the two mask-wearers mated passionately. They panted, moaned, growled, and made noises only their kind could. Sharp claws raked through Vera’s soft mane, felted paws gripped Markus’s angular, protruding hips tightly, and masks continued to rub and bump each other as the two faces behind them made a myriad of noises.

Vera felt the egg goop building up in his abdomen. He wouldn’t be planting fully formed eggs in Markus, considering he hadn’t prepared for impregnating a carrier. The egg goop was formed in a hurry, designed to placate a carrier that needed the feeling of eggs to incubate in order to dial them down from their heat. The visceral fluid began coming out of him in clumps into Markus, making him nearly sob in pleasure. His instincts sang at the sensation, and he knew they would be done soon. With this knowledge and the maddening sensation of more goop being delivered into him with each sharp movement of Vera’s hips, he moved his hands to the side of Vera’s mask, claws pulling at the edge of the bone.

“Off,” Markus gasped, voice straining and pitchy. Vera hesitated for a moment, knowing that was the heat talking. Mask-wearers only showed their faces to those they claimed as a life mate, it was an incredibly passionate gesture to procreate with no masks on. The hesitation was gone when Markus purposefully released pheromones from the scent glands under his mask, making Vera reach up to tug his mask off with a loud “click.” Markus gasped when massive pink eyes looked down at him, and a soft paw was pulling at his mask. Markus laid his claws over them, and released his mask with a deeper “pop.” 

The bone masks were set to the side as pink eyes stared into yellow. Their world stopped spinning for a moment, dilated pupils searching each other, before Vera started moving again, more feverish than before. He keened at seeing Markus’s eyes slide shut, cat like mouth opening as he moaned and purred. His tiny nose twitched frantically, as excited with Vera’s pheromones just as Vera was excited with Markus’s. Egg goop came gushing into Markus now, both of them crying out as their climax was just a few movements away. Right as they approached the peak, Vera pushed their mouths together, encouraging their excessively long tongues to twine around each other, muffling their primal cries as purple cum splashed against Vera’s stomach, undeniably staining his hoodie, as well as Vera fertilizing the pseudo eggs that were now planted inside Markus’s womb.

They didn’t move aside from the occasional twitching through their orgasm and their chests heaving for air. They remained with their tongues twisted together, only separating when their genitals started receding into their sheaths. They pulled away, the smell of heat and sex still dulling their senses as they looked blearily into each other’s eyes. Suddenly Markus’s blown pupils narrowed, and he quickly reached for their masks, grabbed his own, and reattached it to his face. Vera felt a similar panic as he sobered up, and followed Markus’s actions. 

Vera, body now working to get back into a state of homeostasis, slid off of Markus and unsteadily got to his feet. Markus shakily sat up on his arms, looking down at the bulge in his abdomen where the false eggs sat in his womb, grayish blue liquid seeping out of his closed up entrance. His legs were still shaking, he didn’t trust himself to stand.

Vera stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. He nervously offered his paw, which Markus considered before accepting. Vera helped him to his feet, other paw steadying him by the shoulder. More liquid slid down his leg with the assistance of gravity, and Markus let out a shaky breath.

“Thanks.” He muttered, voice back to a deep growl. 

“No problem… Want help, uh, cleaning up?” Vera asked, thinking that was the right thing to offer. Markus turned his masked face down to Vera, regarding him silently. His ears twitched slightly, signifying a smile behind the bone. Vera tilted his head.

“I’m fine.” He stepped back, making Vera’s hands fall back to his sides. He walked lopsidedly, the feeling of the goop moving around inside him an odd sensation. It would be a few hours before his vagina would loosen enough to get rid of the false eggs.

After a few more moments of silence, Vera was getting ready to turn tail and leave without a word, feeling the awkward situation making his head pound. Suddenly Markus stepped towards him, making his face snap upwards.

“Thanks for helping me out.”

Vera nodded.

“Want to hang out sometime?”

Vera nodded numbly.

Markus’s ears twitched more visibly, he was smiling largely. 

“Get my number from Ralen or Kelsey. I’ve got to go.” He had a class that he was certainly going to be late for, especially since he would be going to the bathroom to wipe away the visual evidence of the last few minutes.

Vera nodded again, receiving a low chuckle from Markus as he stepped around the smaller mask-wearer to head towards the door of the lab. He stopped when the shadows in the dark room shifted noticeably when something at the window of the door moved. He felt the fur on his neck bristle as he stomped towards the door, flinging it open. He snapped his gaze to wear he heard footsteps running down the hall, seeing a fluffy yellow tail rushing around a corner. He seethed at hearing the all too familiar laughs of a certain cat and capybara. He rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to Vera, who was standing stiffly in the column of light that came through the door.

“You might want to call one of them. We probably were videoed.” Then he sighed heavily and stalked off the opposite way, leaving the green boy in the empty lab while he went to the nearest bathroom to wipe himself off.

Vera mindlessly reached into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out his buzzing phone. In accordance to Markus’s warning, he had two unread texts from Ralen. He opened them. The first one was a thirteen minute video, the thumbnail depicting his back with Markus’s legs wrapped around him. The second one read “you lucky puppy! Wish that was me! ;) xoxoxo”

The lucky puppy sighed heavily, giving an annoyed reply.

“Don’t post that anywhere. -.-*”


End file.
